Contraband
by MegTDJ
Summary: Missing scene for Solitudes. Jack is stuck in the infirmary during a very important occasion, so Daniel comes to his rescue.


Title: Contraband  
Author: MegTDJ  
Category: Missing scene; fluff  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel friendship  
Spoilers: Solitudes  
Summary: Missing scene for Solitudes. Jack is stuck in the infirmary during a very important occasion, so Daniel comes to his rescue.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, its universe and its characters are not mine. The story itself is, however, so please don't archive without my permission.

Author's notes: For Kerri.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Contraband**

Daniel froze in his tracks as he stepped off the elevator and came face to face with one of the infirmary nurses. "Hi," he said shyly.

To his relief, she just smiled and walked past him into the elevator without paying too much attention to him.

He tried to force himself to act casual as he strolled through the infirmary, but he couldn't keep from clutching self-consciously at the paper bag he was carrying. He'd never been good at lying or sneaking around, but this was for a good cause, he told himself. He couldn't afford to be caught in the act.

_"Feels like I'm carrying illegal contraband or something,"_ he thought with an ironic smile. Still, at least the punishment wouldn't be jail time. Not that a stern talking-to from Dr. Fraiser was anything to scoff at...

"Back already, Daniel?" he heard Jack's voice say before he could even see him.

Daniel drew the curtain back from Jack's bed, trying for once to keep from wincing when he saw the huge cast on his leg and the IV pumping antibiotics into his arm. "How did you know it was..."

"Because anybody else would just walk in and do whatever they were here to do," Jack said in a lazy drawl. "You're too quiet." He motioned towards the bag in Daniel's hands. "What's that?"

Daniel had almost forgotten his important mission, so this sudden reminder made him jump. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone had found him out yet, but the coast was still clear. He breathed a sigh of relief and drew the curtain back around both the bed and himself. Then he turned his attention back onto Jack, who by this time was looking rather amused by Daniel's behaviour.

"Daniel... what's in the bag?" he asked slowly and clearly.

"Um..." Daniel shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to think of what he should say. He couldn't just hand it to him and leave, could he? This was an important occasion, so he felt he should say _something_...

"Daniel?"

"It's... here." Daniel gave up and reached into the bag to bring out the container it held. He handed it to Jack, who took it from him with a look of suspicion on his face.

"You brought me Tupperware?"

Daniel sighed. "Open it," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but he opened the little tub anyway. When he saw what was inside, he grinned. "You didn't."

Daniel smiled self-consciously and shrugged. "Happy birthday," he said.

"How the hell did you know..."

"I saw the birth date on your ID badge a few weeks ago," Daniel said. "And... I figured being laid up in the infirmary on your birthday was a good enough reason to ignore Dr. Fraiser's rules just this once."

Jack took a deep whiff of his present and exhaled with a groan of pleasure. "Chocolate fudge," he said. "You're a saint, Daniel."

Daniel chuckled. "I know," he said with feigned innocence.

"Only one question," Jack said as he picked up the fork Daniel had neatly placed inside the container. "Where's the rest?"

Daniel's face fell in an instant. "Well... um... I couldn't risk bringing you more than one slice... so, uh..."

Jack glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You guys have already eaten the rest of it, haven't you?"

Daniel went to contradict him, but decided he'd be better off in the long run if he just told the truth. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "Mostly. We did save you one more piece for when you get out of here, though," he quickly added.

"Uh huh." Jack took a mouthful of the rich, dark cake and closed his eyes while he rolled it around on his tongue. "Oh yeah," he said. "It doesn't get any better than this."

Daniel laughed, but stiffened with fear when he heard the familiar step of Dr. Fraiser heading towards them. He quickly shoved the empty bag under his shirt and motioned for Jack to hide his treasure somewhere, pronto.

Jack grimaced as he sealed the container and slid it under his sheets. He had only just swallowed the rest of the evidence when Dr. Fraiser pulled back the curtain.

She gasped when she saw Daniel standing there. "Dr. Jackson," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

"I, uh... I was just... leaving," Daniel said, pointing to the door as he sidestepped away from Jack's bed. "I'll come back and check on you later, Jack. Enjoy... your... evening."

Jack lifted his hand in a wave and smiled without actually parting his lips. Daniel guessed that was probably a good idea, considering how that cake tends to stick to a person's teeth.

Daniel had just made it to the door when he heard Dr. Fraiser ask, "Do I smell chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Jack repeated. "Whatever do you mean, Dr. Fraiser?"

"Hey, what is this... Dr. Jackson!"

_"Busted."_ Daniel bolted from the infirmary as fast as his legs could carry him.

The End


End file.
